Key
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: No one ever said going to Hogwarts would be easy. No one ever said that falling in love would be easy, either. But no one ever said that it would be so hard.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so I know this is a really cliche kind of plot, but I'm going to try and make it work. Review and let me know what you think!

Blare POV

When I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock, I knew that today was going to be different. I didn't know how, but it was a strange feeling all the same. I pulled on my black jeans with a dark red shirt and a black hoodie. Then, of course, I had to add my favorite key necklace. It was silver with a crown on it and gems all over it. I did my make up which consisted of pale foundation(which surprisingly matched my skin tone), heavy black eyeliner to bring out my green eyes, grayish-black eyeshadow, mascara, and nude lip gloss. I straightened my hair as usual, and pulled on my ankle-high high tops. I looked at my skinny 14-year-old-girl reflection in the mirror for a minute, and then walked out the door.

The school day went surprisingly normal, except for when this kid named Mason Cline kept giving me strange looks. Mason is kind of cute, I guess. He has brown hair and light brown eyes that get darker as they move towards the whites and pupil of his eye.

_Hmm, _I thought. I got home, did my homework as usual, and that's when it happened. Since I got home an hour ago, there's been a bird staring at me through the window. _No, not a bird. An owl. _After about two hour's worth of homework, I finally opened the window to see if it would scare the bird away. Instead, it took this as sort of an invitation, and flew merrily through the window.

_Stay calm, it has to fly out eventually. _And I was right, because all the owl did was fly in to the living room, drop a piece of paper, and fly out. _Whoa. Bird on steroids. Or at least happy pills._ I didn't scream, as most people my age probably would have done, but what was the point of screaming when no one was home to hear you? My mom doesn't get home from work until about 5, and my dad 6:30, sometimes varying. Then I noticed there was a note on the table. It read:

_We'll be having visitors. Clean up the house a little bit- you know, dust the picture frames, fluff the pillows, flush the toilets, stuff like that- and dress nicely. They'll be here at 7:30. We'll tell you more about it when we get home. If a bird comes in with a paper, don't read it. Promise? Probably not. You won't understand it, anyway. What am I saying? You're not going to listen. Just do what I said about the house. Kay, hun?_

_XOXO_

_Mom_

Jesus Christ! How could my mom not tell me? I have to get ready! I have to dress nicely! I have to- Oh wait. The paper from the owl I had forgotten about. My mom thinks she knows me so well, thinking I'll read it. Hmph. I'll show her. I'm not gonna read it! Nope, not gonna read it. Not gonna read it. I HAVE TO READ IT! No you don't Blare, no you don't. In order to get my mind off of the mysterious paper, I began getting ready. What to wear, what to wear? After tearing through my closet, I decided that I was dressed fine, and moved on to clean the house. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, fluffed the pillows, flushed the toilets, dusted the picture frames, and even mopped the floors. Which was a very messy job, by the way, considering I spilled the bucket of water a few times. Luckily, I didn't get any water on me.

Assuming our guests would be here for dinner and possibly desert, I set out a bowl of chips with some salsa. At around 5:30, I heard a car door slam from out in the distance, so I walked to the door to unlock it. My mom was home, and surprisingly, so was my dad.

"Dad! What are you doing home?"

"Very important guests will be coming in 2 hours. We have to get ready."

"And who are these very important guests?"

"Some friends from work, Mr. and Mrs. Cline. I heard that they'll be bringing their two sons, too."

"Cline? But dad, there's a kid in my grade with that same last name and-"

"It's probably him. I think they mentioned something about him going to your school, but I didn't think it was important at the time."

"But dad!" This was going to be extremely awkward, sitting at a table with someone your age who you saw every day, but never really talked to. Well, at least it explained why Mason kept giving me strange looks.

"But nothing. The Clines are coming for dinner and desert and you will be courteous and polite. Now go help your mother." Deciding it was useless to argue with my dad, I went over to find my mom and help her cook dinner.

About two hours later, The doorbell rang, and my dad tried to catch my eye to tell me to go get it, but I ignored him, instead staring at the plates I was setting around the table. Finally, he walked towards the door with a smile already plastered on his face and greeted the Clines. They all filed into the kitchen.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home," my mom said kindly.

Doing as she said, they all shifted into seats next to each other, extremely stiff. I helped my mom put the food in the center of the table, and sat down in a seat the farthest away from Mr. and Mrs. Cline as I could, trying to avoid Mason's gaze.

We all ate in silence for a few minutes before Mr. Cline said, "Well, we ought to tell poor Blare why we're here."

"Please do," I said sarcastically. Mason snickered behind his hand and my dad shot me a glare.

But Mr. Cline only smiled. "Now, there's no easy way to tell you this. Let's start with that piece of paper, shall we?"

Ah yes, the paper I've been thinking about all day. "Don't even. She's probably already read it," my mom chimed in.

Thanks for the support. "Actually, I haven't," I said through clenched teeth.

I got up the get the paper. It wasn't very big, in fact. It was quite small and rolled up, tied with a red ribbon. When I got back to the table, Mr. Cline gestured at me to read it. It said(and I quote):

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Greene,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Well that's interesting. Not. "What kind of a sick joke is this? Oh sure, tell the girl who has to go to summer school to keep her grades up that she got accepted into a prestigious wizard school. Real nice." I saw Mason look down at his feet. I started to walk away.

"Blare Greene, you stop right there, young lady," said my mom in her best no-nonsense voice. I would have kept going, but she kept my arm in a firm grip. "Now, no one is lying to you here. Please try and listen."

Whatever. "What are you trying to do?" I asked Mr. Cline.

"I am trying to tell you that you are a witch," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoever reviewed that last chapter, thank you, but would you mind PMing me and telling me who you are? I don't know why, but it showed up as my name. Anyway, thanks. Also, I'm changing it up a little bit. You'll be 14 at your first year at Hogwarts, 15 at your second, and so on until your seventh year when you'll be 21. Let me know what you think of this chapter, guys!

Chapter 2

Blare POV

"What? So you're serious?" I couldn't picture it in my head. Holding a wand with sparks flying out of it, being miles above the ground with only a thin broom to support me. It was all too much.

"I've always been serious."

"So what do I do now?" It was August 30th, so I missed the due date of the note to confirm that I would be attending Hogwarts.

"Well, since the owl arrived late, they can make an acception. You'll be on a train tomorrow to a place near Hogwarts where you, Mason, me, and Mrs. Cline will shop for the books and supplies you'll need. From there, we can basically just walk to Hogwarts, though I prefer car."

"Alright," I said finally. Why am I believing this? I guess because what he was saying was too bizarre for someone to make up. "But why aren't my parents coming too? And why didn't they tell me I was a witch?"

My mom said, "Honey, we can't come because we'll only have to leave there within two hours. But the Clines own a house near Hogwarts, so they'll be staying there until the term ends. And as for why we didn't tell you, you always had a big mouth when you were little and-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She was so not being fair.

"It's true. Now you know how to keep your mouth shut, so you can go. It would have been very dangerous to us if people found out we were wizards. Anyway, me and your dad have wands if you'd like, but I'm pretty sure you want your own."

"You're right. I do." My own parents didn't want to come and say goodbye to me when I was going to be gone for a like a whole two months! Probably more!

"You should go upstairs and pack," my mom said pointedly. "Then we can discuss what you'll be learning at Hogwarts."

Without a word, I went upstairs to my room and packed:

_5 tank tops(1 neon green, 1 red, 1 black, 1 gray, 1 purple)_

_3 fitted T-shirts(1 black, 1 red, 1 gray)_

_3 hoodies(1 black, 1 red, 1 gray)_

_2 sweatshirts(1 lime green, 1 black with paint splattered letter that read: New York City)_

_5 jeans(2 black, 1 gray, 1 medium wash, 1 light wash)_

_4 short shorts(1 black, 1 dark wash, 1 medium wash, 1 light wash)_

_2 sweatpants(1 black, 1 neon green)_

_3 bathing suits(1 white, 1 black, 1 red)_

_Black boots_

_Black flip flops_

_2 black converses (ankle high and knee high)_

_Makeup_

_Toiletries_

_A few books_

And then I was done. Finally. I lugged my suitcase down the stairs to see that everyone was gathered around the table with their head leaning in, whispering. "Hello?"I said, and immediately everyone's head jerked up to look at me.

"Sorry, we were just talking about Hogwarts and didn't want your neighbors to overhear," said Mrs. Cline, apologetic. MRs. Cline was a kind woman, a little plump, with a warm smile.

"It's okay," I said.

"Now," said my dad, "I went to Hogwarts when I was about your age. It's a very fun experience. You'll learn how to defend yourself agains the Dark Arts, you'll learn about plants and herbs, divination, charms, potions, astrnomy, flying, how to care for mythical creatures, ancient runes, transfiguration, arithmancy, history of magic, and muggle studies, which should be very easy for you. The Muggle Studies, I mean. Got it?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Not.

"The Clines will be sleeping over tonight. You'll leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning to get your supplies. Later that day, you'll go to Hogwarts, get sorted into your house, eat dinner, and go to bed. Classes will start the next morning."

The rest of the night went by in a blur. We had some cheesecake, then went to bed, basically. I woke up the next morning at around 5:30, took a shower and pulled on a purple tank top, my black hoodie, and black jeans. I straightened my black hair, and put on the same key necklace I had on yesterday. I put on my makeup, made my bed, and walked downstairs at around 6:15 to see Mason and his mom at the table eating breakfast.

"Want any?" My mom called from the stove, talking about the sausage she was making.

"No thanks." I put on my ankle high black converses and waited for the Clines to finish their meal. A few minutes later Mr. Cline walked down the stairs-red in the face, might I add- with his family's suitcases. As I ran over to help, my mom was putting the Cline's dishes in the dishwasher and before I knew it, we were on our way to the train station. When we got there, I looke dat the direction that were enclosed inside the letter from Hogwarts.

"I didn't know there was a platform 9 3/4."

"There's not. Not to muggles, anyway," said Mr. Cline, "You run with your stuff through that barrier between 9 and 10. No matter what you do, don't slow down. If you have to, close your eyes."

I did as I was told, waiting for the crash to happen. It didn't. When I opened my eyes, there was a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. _Wizards? _I thought. The sign above me said Howarts Express 7:00. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _on it. I waited for Mason and his parents to come through, and then we all walked onto the train together. I was on my way to a wizard school. Who would've thought?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the review, HP 4eva! And now for the third chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Blare POV

On the train ride, Mr. and Mrs. Cline sat in the front row, right behind the driver, and me, Mason, and Mason's brother(who was awfully quiet, by the way) sat in the seat behind them. Apparently, our first destination was Diagon Alley, whatever that was. Mason had told me that it would be where I would get all my school supplies.

When the train finally stopped, I looked out the window to see a bunch of people, and immediately wondered if they were wizards. When we got off, we began walking down a long path, making sharp turns. The Clines seemed to be arguing while they passed a map back and forth between each other. Suddenly the hushed voices stopped and Mrs. Cline called, "Kids? Do you all have the list of supplies you'll need?"

Mason nodded, and I reached in my pocket and pulled out the envelope that contained my acceptance letter. I pulled out the list that said:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Are there really that many wizard shops?" I asked Mr. Cline.

"Of course," he said with a smile. We passed a bunch of stores, which really didn't look all that magical, if you ask me. But then I noticed something. People would scan the signs above the shops and read what it said. But when we came to a grimy-looking pub, their eyes would just skip over it.

"Why aren't they looking at that place?" I asked while pointing in the general direction.

"Because that's a wizard pub," Mr. Cline said matter-of-factly, "You wouldn't want the muggles to know that a wizard pub is right next door to their favorite shoe store, now would you?"

"I guess not." We kept walking. Finally we came to a large brick wall, and Mr. Cline seemed to be counting the bricks. He put up an arm, securing us from the wall, and pulled out a wand, of which he tapped a brick 3 times. Suddenly a small hole appeared that eventually became larger and larger. I could see a cobblestone street that had many sharp turns, lined with shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Mr. Cline. The shop closest to us was filled with cauldrons of all kinds. But we walked into a bank called 'Gringotts' instead. "Your parent have already made you an account here at Gringotts. Best security system in the world," Mr. Cline told me, with a dark glint in his eye. I decided to keep my mouth shut and just accept the money from what appeared to be a goblin. We walked out of the bank and into the cauldron shop.

"I need a pewter cauldron, standard size two," I told the shop owner when we got into the store.

"First year, are you?" he asked me.

"Yup." He walked down the aisles with signs above them saying things like 'Brass, sizes 1-3', until we finally got to an aisle that said 'Pewter, sizes 1-3'.

"Take your pick," said the man.

They all looked the same to me, so I picked the first one I laid eyes on. Mason, however, seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of each one.

His parents sighed. "We'll meet you at the register, Mason," they said. We payed for the cauldrons and then headed over to get our books for school at a place called Flourish and Blotts. It was a pretty cool place, actually, considering all it sold was spell boks of every kind. One thing to know about me is that I love books. We got our text books and then went to get our school uniforms.

"Hogwarts?" the lady asked us. We nodded, and she said, "Step right up so we can fit you. Mason started to take a step forward, but the woman said, "Uh-uh. Lady's first." She smiled at me.

With an apologetic look back at Mason, I followed her until she gestured me onto a footstool and began pinning the robe. Another witch came over and started doing the same to Mason. The witches worked fast, and I don't think three minutes had gone by before they were done. We paid and walked out of the store. I won't bother giving you the details of all the other stores, because they're really not that important. That is, until we got to the wand store. Wands, according to Mr. Cline, are very important objects and need to fit your personality in order for them to work properly.

The store was called 'Ollivander's' and it was magnificent. It had that ancient feel to it. Anyway, after we walked into the store, Ollivander came up to me and asked me which arm was my writing one. I said my right arm, and he began taking all different kinds of measurements, some not even on my arm. I also was starting to realize that the measuring tape was doing the measurements all by itself. After it was done, he took a look at me and said, "Holly and unicorn hair, 7 and a half inches, whippy."

I didn't know what to do with the wand, but as soon as it was in my hand, Ollivander took it out and said, "No, that's not it. Here, try this one- willow and dragon heartstring, 12 and a quarter inches. Quite springy." As I placed it into my hand and raised my arm, red and gold sparks shot out of the end like fireworks.

"Yes! Finally, an easy customer. Now for you young man," Mr. Ollivander said, gesturing at Mason. Mason went through eight wands before Ollivander finally found the right one for him. In the end, he got a holly and veela hair, 16 inches. It was nice and supple. "Now, are you sure you want that wand? Veela hair tends to get extremely temperamental." When Mason nodded, Ollivander added, "And don't go telling anyone that I sell wands with Veela hair. If anyone asks, it has phoenix feather. Got it?"

Mason nodded again and we walked out the door and into a cab that took us to the gates of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much Annabelle for your review. It really meant a lot to me. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4

Blare POV

Well, to the gates that led to a giant lake, anyway. We had to go on a boat to cross it, and then up the stone steps, and into the medieval-looking school. The door swung open a a young-looking wizard greeted us. Mr. Cline, his wife, and Mason's younger brother(whose name I still don't know), left to go back to their house.

"I am Professor Greenbell," the man said in a kind but gruff voice. "I teach charms here at Hogwarts. Welcome. Before the banquet begins, you must all get sorted into your houses. You will have classes iwth the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in the house common room. There are four different types of houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is known for it's bravery, Slytherin it's cunning, Hufflepuff it's loyalty, and Ravenclaw for it's intellect. There are also things called house points. Any triumphs will earn you house points, and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." He continued on with telling us the basis of what Hogwarts was, explained our classes, and told us to wait until he gets back so we can get sorted.

When Professor Greenbell finally did return, he told us to form a line and follow him. We did as we were told, and stopped when we were facing the other students, the teachers behind them. Professor Greenbell placed a very worn-looking hat onto the table. I thought this gesture was quite strange and random. That is, of course, until it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking cap!"_

There was a loud applause and then the hat became silent. Prfessor Greenbell stepped forward with a long scroll of paper. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool while you wait to be sorted," he said. It took him to go through the A's, B's, C's, D's, E's, and it was halfway through the F's before I started to get nervous. My palms got sweaty and my breathing became ragged. One thing about me: I don't do good in front of crowds. Well, atleast Mason went before me, and he looked pretty bad and shaken up. In the end, he was chosen to be in Slytherin.

When Professor Greenbell finally said, "Greene, Blare", I stumbled onto the stage and numbly placed the hat on, trying to not look at the audience. The hat fit perfectly on my head, so unlike most of the other students, I didn't have the luxury of getting to stare at the black insides of the hat. That was when the hat began to speak. It wasn't loud enough for anyone but me to hear, but it was still freaky.

"Courageous, cunning, skilled, an animal-lover, intelligent, adn very brave. But there's darkness there too. Something unexplainable...something evil. Hmm. You have traits of both Slytherin and Gryffindor, a mix of your parents' traits. Might as well go with SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered rather loudly, especially Mason. I smiled and made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Mason. After the sorting ceremony was over, another professor walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Unity. Please come and see me if you have any questions or concerns. The Prefects are passing out your schedules now, so please allow me to explain them. Some classes are only held on certain days of the week. The schedule will tell you which classes are switching off and on which days. Also, about two or three schedules in your house will be exactly the same. This is so that if you didn't get homework for one class, you can ask the person who has the same schedule as you. Now, dig in!"

When a Prefect handed my schedule to me, it read:

_Greene, Blare_

_Schedule_

_Breakfast_

_1st period- Transfiguration_

_2nd period- Defence Against The Dark Arts_

_3rd period- Charms_

_4th period- Potions_

_5th period- History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_6th period- Muggle Studies (Monday-Friday) Ancients Runes (Saturday & Sunday)_

_7th period- Arithmancy_

_8th period- Diviniation_

_9th period- Care of Magical Creatures (Monday-Thursday) Flying (Friday-Sunday)_

_10th period- Astronomy (Monday-Friday) Herbology (Saturday and Sunday)_

_Dinner_

Enclosed was another piece of paper. It read:

_Breakfast: 6-7_

_1st period: 7-8_

_2nd period: 8-9_

_3rd period: 9-10_

_4th period: 10-11_

_5th period: 11-12_

_Lunch: 12-1_

_6th period: 1-2_

_7th period: 2-3_

_8th period: 3-4_

_9th period: 4-5_

_10th period: 5-6_

_Free period: 6-7_

_Dinner: 7-8_

_Free period: 8-11_

_*Lights must be out by 11:00PM on weekdays, and 1:00 AM on Fridays and Saturdays._

And then we were eating what could possibly be the most delicious food in the world. Juicy turkey and succulent gravy goes a long way.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please, please, please review! They're what I survive off of. If my story isn't that good, then tell me in a review! And I don't mean a flame. I mean constructive criticism, with suggestions on how to make my story better. I know if you're looking at my story, too. It's called the traffic tab, people! Review!

Chapter 5

Mason POV

You should have seen the pure joy on my face when Blare and I got picked to be in the same house. I wouldn't be alone anymore. I admit, she's kind of strange with her black hoodie and converses, but she was nice. And sure, we got Slytherin, but who cares? It's not like we're evil or anything. I'm almost positive the hat was lying when he said that thing in my ear. Or maybe it was just a mistake.

Blare POV

After the banquet, a Prefect -I think his name was Simon- led us to our dorms. There was a man in a picture frame who asked the Prefect for a password. When Simon whispered 'Serpentius', the man let us in. "Now you must never, ever let someone who is not in Slytherin know the password.," he said to us.

I was one of the first people to get to their room, and found that there was still someone who had gotten there before me. It was a girl with dark (although not quite black) hair, crystal blue eyes, and skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in a while. She also had a very slim figure. "Hi," she said to me in a low, silky voice, "I'm Selena. Looks like we'll be sharing a room together."

I smiled. "Looks like it. I'm Blare, by the way."

"Cool name. I just can't wait for Potions to start. What about you?"

"Charms and Divination, I guess. I like fortune telling and all that junk."

Her mouth formed a shy grin. "I saw you walking with that cute guy. Do you... know his name? Not that I'm interested, of course. He's obviously interested in you."

"Yeah, his name's Mason. But I don't think he's interested in me. Go for it."

"Whatever you say. But he's not exactly up to my standard. He's just- well. Cute, I guess. Nice to look at. But not my type." She shrugged and looked away. "So shall we unpack or what?"

"We shall." And with that, we unloaded all of our clothes into the huge armoirs. When we were finished, we put on our pajamas and fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke at 5:00 in the morning, which could possibly be the earliest I had ever gotten up at. But strangely, I wasn't tired. I put on my neon green tank top, my light wash denim short shorts, and, of course, my black hoodie. Not to mention the long black robe I had to pull on over it. I didn't tie it in the front, though, so you could still see my clothes. I went into the bathroom where I applied my eyeliner, black eyeshadow, mascara, and nude lip gloss, and then straightened my hair. When I decided I was presentable, I walked back into the bedroom and pulled on my black knee high converses (which take forever to lace up, by the way) and went downstairs to have breakfast. The first thing I noticed was that Hogwarts was a very confusing place. Staircases led to different places on different days, some doors weren't doors at all, but the most confusing thing was that you couldn't mark your place because the people in the portraits would get up and visit each other, and the coat of arms could walk.

But when I finally did get to the dining room, I found that Mason was already there, waiting for me. _Aw, he saved me a seat. _I smiled at him and made my way over to the table. Breakfast was almost as delicious as dinner had been, and when Mason asked if he could see my schedule, I didn't hear him at first, because I was so engrossed in the food.

"Blare?"

"What? Oh. Yeah." I handed the schedule over to him.

After about five seconds, he said, "We have the same schedule."

"Headmaster Unity said that some people might, so I guess it's not a surprise. What do we have first?"

"Transfiguration. Simon said that most of our classes were on the second floor. But it sucks, because I heard that Transfiguration is one of the harder classes, and we have it first thing in the morning."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Well, I'm stuffed. What about you?" When he nodded, I said, "Then why don't we leave now so if we can't find the class right away, we'll have time to spare?"

"That might be a good idea."

As we made our way through the long tables, I couldn't help thinking, _It's real. I really am a witch. And I'm on my way to Transfiguration right now. _We didn't get to Transfiguration until about 6:55, so it was a good thing that we had left breakfast early. Many first years were coming in late. The first thing the teacher said to us was, "While Transfiguration can be the most complicated class taught here at Hogwarts, it can also be the most interesting. If you're ever having trouble in my class, just come to me and I will try to help you. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand, she made us take some notes, and then taught us how to turn a match into a needle. She was very good at her job, and I understood it immediately. In fact, most of the class had turned their matches into needles, too, before the period was over.

Next we had Defence Against The Dark Arts, where all we did was take notes the entire preiod. Then finally we had Charms, which was what I'd been looking forward to. "Now," said the teacher, "I want you to make the feather on your desk levitate. Like this. Wingardium Leviosa!" Slowly the feather lifted off the desk, but it gradually gained speed and was over everyone's head before they knew it. "Now you try it."

The class tried and tried with their partners (mine was Mason, of course), but only one group got it. Which happened to be me and Mason. "Nice work," said the man.

Then we had Potions. Selena was in this class with me, and she was my partner. It had taken me a while to find the classroom, because unlike any of the others I has been to so far, it wasn't on the second level of Hogwarts. It was in one of the dungeons. Potions class actually wasn't that bad, especially with Selena's enthusiasm. We took notes on a simple potion to cure boils, and when we actually had to make it using our cauldrons, I let Selena do most of the work, but still payed attention in case she wasn't in my Potions class next year. We made it perfectly, but the teacher didn't say anything about it. It was almost like he expected everyone to get it. The professor was a small man with no hair, and a slight limp.

Next we had History of Magic, which was actually very boring, even though it was taught by a ghost. We listened to him make a speech for half of the period, and then took notes the second half. After that we had Lunch, and I could finally relax and ask someone for specific directions to my next class. Maybe then I could finally feel like I fit in.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Look, this is my sixth chapter and I'd really like to have more than three reviews. So please, review! All I'm asking for is one minute of your time. Thank you.

**Chapter 6**

**Mason POV**

At lunch, I sat next to Blare, which wasn't that bad actually. I had to admit she was kind of pretty, with her silky black hair, small nose, and piercing green eyes. I guess I could say that her slim figure helped, too. She wasn't that boring either. Unlike all of the other girls I've dated, she didn't talk about superficial things like clothes, makeup, or how fat they were(which they really weren't). Blare talked about stuff like her family, her friends at home, what she wants to be when she gets older, and what she thought of Charms class(which I thought was pretty cool, by the way). She was just a really down to earth person.

Today was a Monday, which meant that next period we had Muggle Studies. Oh, joy. I heard that this was the second most boring class taught at Hogwarts. But when we finally did go there, I realized that the teacher made it fun. He was really enthusiastic about it, and lightened the mood. It was a really boring subject, though. We also had homework, which was to tell him how muggles had evolved over the years when it came to we had Arithmancy, which was really interesting. You line up numbers with letters to get things such as your personality type. People with the same personality type are usually compatible. I'm really into fortune telling and stuff like that, so I really like this class, and couldn't wait for Divination next period. When it finally was time to go to Divination, me and Blare met up and, with big smiles on our faces, walked into the classroom to see it stuffed with playing cards and other items.

As the rest of the class filed in, so did the teacher. She was very wise-looking, as if she had seen all the world had to offer. "Welcome to Divination class. I am Professor Blackwood, and I will be teaching you the basics of divination," she said in a small, yet smooth voice. Unlike all the other teachers, I forced myself to remember this ones name. "Today we will be learning the basics of Astrology. I assume you all know your sun sign?" When everyone nodded, she went around the room asking people what their's was. I'm an Aquarius, born on Febuary 14th., I told her.

"Libra, born on October 20th," said Blare. We were the last table to tell our sun signs, so after Blare, we copied down a sun sign chart, showing us how our birthdays matched up with our sun sign.

"Now," said Professor Blackwood, "Some people are born on what we like to call 'the cusp'. Does anyone know what this means?"

A guy with black hair and midnight blue eyes from our table raised his hand hesitantly. "Someone who's born on the cusp is someone who is, let's a say a Leo. Leos are born from July 23 to August 22, and if you're born on the cusp, you could be the one born on August 22, meaning you could either be a Leo or a Virgo."

"Correct. Two points for Slytherin. Your name?" When he told her that his name was Ash, she continued on. "Can anyone tell me how this can affect their personality?"

Many hands shot up this time. She called on a girl with light brown hair. "They could have traits from both Sun signs."

"Correct. Tomorrow we will discuss Moon Signs. Your homework is to ask five people what their birthday is, and look up their sun sign."

As we left the classroom, I checked my schedule to see that we had Care of Magical Creatures next, which was held outside of the castle.

When we got there, the first thing we saw was a large, disheveled man standing next to a goblin-like thing. "Welcome, class. You can call me Hagrid. Today's lesson will be on house elves. They are very obedient creatures. They are used as slaves by wizards, which does not mean that if you ever get one you should treat it poorly. It is a being, just like you and me, and should be treated with respect. They can be freed when their master gives them an article of clothing, and can get intoxicated by drinking butter-beer. When they are disobedient to their master, they punish themselves." Hagrid continued on and on while the poor house elf just stood there by his side. "Your homework today is to write an essay telling me three things that you would use your house elf for. It has to be at least a page and a half."

When that class was over, it was already 5:00PM, and time to go to Astronomy. When we finally found Astronomy(it was at the top of the tallest tower), it was pretty fun. We took turns looking through a telescope and was told to remember which position the stars were in. Then finally the day was over, and we had Dinner to go to.

**Blare POV**

As I made my way to Dinner, Ash from Divination came up to me.

"Hey, do you think you could help me with the Divination homework? I'm not really good at that kind of stuff."

I smiled "Sure." As we walked over to where Ash and his friends were sitting, I couldn't help but see Mason watching me as I passed him and the empty seat next to him.

"Alright, you're Blare, right?" I nodded and he continued. "This is Kyle." A surfer-looking boy with blond hair and blue eyes ssmiled at me. "And Merlin." There was another boy, but unlike Kyle, he didn't look like a surfer at all. He looked like a mix between Ash and Kyle, as a matter of fact. Ash looked like a skater, where Kyle looked like a golden boy. "This is Felicia." Felicia was a trashy-looking girl with blond hair and cheap brown highlights. She was wearing low slung jeans under a black belly shirt. "And this is Amy." Amy was a small girl, both height and weight wise. She had blond hair and eyes that were a misty gray.

"Hi," I said, trying to say it in a way that meant I was talking to all of them.

"Anyway," Ash went on, "Divination. I don't know the Sun Signs by heart."

"Alright, well, give me a birth day," I said to him

He gestured at Felicia and she said, "I was born on March 28th."

Trying to help him out I said, "This Sun Sign is very impatient yet adventurous."

"Aries," he said.

"Good. Write that down."

Next was Kyle. "September 15th."

When Ash still didn't know, I said, "People who fall under this sign are said to be worried yet reliable."

"Virgo," Ash said, while jotting it down.

Merlin said, "May 11th."

Ash, apparently knowing this one by heart, said, "Taurus. Jealous yet determined."

Amy was last, who said, "Febuary 2nd."

Ash knew this one as well. "Aquarius," he said, "Unpredictable yet honest. But then that's only four. I need five."

"October 20th," I said with a smile.

"Libra. Indecisive, yet they like to make peace."


End file.
